


friend for the lonesome

by morningofdeparture



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Study, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningofdeparture/pseuds/morningofdeparture
Summary: How many months has it been since we've last met?In which Nao writes a letter.





	friend for the lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, but I do know that the world needs more natsunao. I could talk about these two for days, but instead of listening to me, read these ramblings. :)

My Natsuya,

How many months has it been since we’ve last met? I keep track without meaning to, although rarely can I put things into perspective and imagine where you are: our time zones, for one thing, make matters complicated, or maybe it’s the weather, or the culture, or the people. I am woefully sedentary in comparison to you, and as such our visits hold different significance to both of us.

I must ask: how have you been doing? You have all the freedom in the world, in a way. Forgive me if I hesitate to call you self-sufficient—swimming and competition for a living isn’t exactly a reliable way to have a steady income—but I must admit that you have a system going. Where is your next destination? Or might you consider resting for a time? You can only continue for so long at this pace.

(Not that I am writing to warn you. You have been off in the word since high school and nothing can interfere with your wanderlust.)

First of all, I know that if we were speaking in person you would ask about me, so I am obliged to tell you how I am doing. I can say with certainty that the mundane life I lead doesn’t compare to your exploits. I could write for days about class and anatomy and the density of water, but I will spare you from the specifics of my studies. Here are the details I can offer:

Recently I have been badgered about why my lifestyle is so different from that of your typical college student, and I have found the answer in the students I coach. Recently I have found similarities in them to a certain group of boys we instructed back in middle school. Do you remember what things were like back then, Natsuya? I find myself missing both the simplicity of that time and our juniors.

That reminds me—say hello to Ikuya for me (and that friend of his, as he seems like a good kid). I would tell you to call your brother more often, but at this point I imagine the reason you do not talk with him more is because you have become too overbearing.

And, very ironically, my glasses have come to have little purpose. The sight loss from my retinal detachment could not be fixed by two surgeries—the follow-up in high school was almost as terrifying as the first in middle school. It turns out that I am also slightly nearsighted. If you had been in my position, I am sure you would have tried to go without glasses altogether, but the headaches that come with forgetting to wear them are a lasting reminder of what I have gone through and I could never do the same.

If anything, I have one thing going for me: I am repeatedly told that I look better in glasses. I was never one to flaunt my supposed beauty, but if it will amuse you, I can hardly say no.

I have come to accept that, as horrible as the entire experience with my eye was, some good has come out of all of this. I did not have much direction when I was younger, but now I have a purpose. I can name every muscle and bone involved in a single stroke. I have worked with the younger generation long enough to know that my true desire is to work with professionals.

Natsuya, as I write this, I realize I am tired. My words are unlike me. Maybe it’s my fault for trying to convey my deepest thoughts to my greatest partner at such a late hour. But more than that, I have aged beyond my years in keeping up with you.

A part of me wants to be shocked by how the two of us have grown as I reflect on the past, but it is only natural. We all change, we all mature. You are nothing like the person you were when I met you so many years ago, and yet you are exactly the same.

Natsuya, my love, there is one thing I have always known about you, and it is that you are the sun and you cannot be contained. You are a free spirit, and nothing can take that away from you—wherever you are. And I have always known that you are the type of person who must learn by experience, whatever trouble that may get you in, but I have one request. When you need to rest your wings, know where you can call home. Even if your poor brother is a little more reluctant to let you back into his heart so easily, I am here.

What I have always loved about you is how genuine you are. You are bright, you are bold, you are happy. You take the chances I only dream of taking and I could not imagine finding a person who understands me so effortlessly. However, it would be wrong of me to ignore the fact that as truthful as you are, you can be equally blind. People are sensitive creatures, with sensitive dreams, and it is often best to consult another before taking that leap of faith. As I mentioned before, finding perspective is hard.

Now I can only hope that you haven’t changed your address since we last spoke and that this letter will get to you soundly. Perhaps I should have chosen another means of communication, although this one appears to resonate with you.

Your moon, your love,

Nao


End file.
